Caspar (the Divergent)
by JustPlugMeIn
Summary: Caspar is an Abnegation transfer; follow her story as she battles with her past to improve her future. I will be loosely following the books but Tris is NOT the main character. I will be changing some parts too. Some of the text have been taken from the book.
1. Chapter 1

My father visited my bedroom again last night, like he does every night before turning in. I have to lay there and wait till he's finished because fighting against him only makes it worse. He added to the marks that bruise my skin; he's not a gentle man, my father, and never has been.

We walked in perfect sync, my father and I; my hands where clenched tightly together behind my back, just like his. My every step and every movement mimicking his; just how I always have, just like it's always been. His face was friendly; he smiles at friends and he nods his head at strangers. I never see this side of him at home; it's like he has two personalities, one for me and one for everybody else.

It's just he and I at home. My mother died giving birth to me; I heard that she was a beautiful woman, that she was loving and kind and that I am very much like her. Perhaps that's why my father does the things he does because I remind him of her and it makes him angry.

He has never loved me but he puts up a good show in front of other people.

It is choosing day today, the day that will determine the rest of my life. Yesterday was test day; my score was, as expected, Abnegation but only because I played it that way. My father is sure that I will return home after the ceremony but he's wrong, I'd rather be factionless than return home to him.

I've never belonged in Abnegation anyway.

"Are you ok, love?" He asks me as we arrive at our destination and begin climbing the steps "nervous?"

"Yes, sir" I mumble. It's not a lie. I am afraid of my father and I am nervous about defying him and choosing another faction

"Just remember to choose the right bowl, Amelia." He told me with a smile to make others think that he was making light of the situation but I knew better.

"Yes, sir" I repeat, panting slightly as we finally reached the twentieth floor and walked through the door. "Thank you" I muttered to Andrew Prior, one of the city council members, who was holding it open.

Everyone, who was to be choosing today, arranged themselves in alphabetical order; I, being Amelia Adams, was stood right at the top of line but, as our names were being chosen in reverse alphabetical order, it didn't give me an advantage. My name would be called dead last.

For some reason, according to the people of Abnegation, defecting from your original faction is considered to be selfish which means that not many from my home faction defect but, today, three of us chose different factions. Caleb Prior, Andrew Prior's son, chose Abnegation and his daughter, Beatrice, chose Dauntless.

I turned slightly to see the reactions of their parents. Andrew looked stunned beyond words but their mother, Natalie I think her name is, was smiling as she placed a hand atop her husbands, for a brief moment, in an attempt to comfort him; I wondered if she knew.

When it was my turn, all eyes were fixed on me. My father, like Andrew Prior, is a member of the city council which means that he is well respected within our community.

It took me a moment to figure out why people were so fixated on me as I walked toward Marcus Eaton, the man who was conducting the ceremony, when I remembered. Marcus' son also defected; it was a couple of years ago now so I don't remember him, I just remember the stories and the playground gossip. Word has it, Marcus beat his son; most people don't believe it but Marcus reminds me of my father and I know what happens in my house so I wouldn't be surprised if the rumours were true.

I picked up the knife, which had been wiped clean, and pressed it to the palm of my left hand before slicing, a little too deep, into the skin. I curled my fingers around my cut, ignoring the throbbing heat coming from it, and stared at the bowls.

There were five of them, one for each faction. Within the bowls were different substances that represent each faction; Gray stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor.

Completely dismissing the Abnegation bowl, I surveyed the other four before deciding to follow in the footsteps of Beatrice Prior. I watched my blood sizzle on the hot coals before turning and heading over to my new faction who were cheering for me but I wasn't even given a chance to sit down before the members of Dauntless, my new faction, got up from their chairs and started for the exit, cheering, whooping and just generally being loud.

Being small and far too skinny from years of being underfed, I got swept along with them and had to keep up with them so that I wasn't trampled but, even as I ran through the doors and out onto the street, I didn't feel free. My father would never forgive me for this and he'd try to take me back.

Even though my father was still inside the building, still on the twentieth floor, I didn't feel safe but this made me run faster, it made me even more determined to pass my initiation so that, if he did ever try to take me back, I could fight against him and maybe, just maybe, win.

Our first test, as Dauntless initiates, was to jump onto a fast moving train. For me, it was effortless. Given my position in the crowd, I was all but hauled onto the train without even needing to ask for help. I was grateful.

The train car filled up with the new initiates who were panting with the effort they'd put in to jumping on. I felt uncomfortable being amongst so many bodies in such a tight space so I pushed myself up against the far wall and slid down it, Beatrice joining me soon after along with a Candor girl who introduced herself as Christina.

"How did you get on so easy?" Christina asked me, still panting.

I shrugged; conversation was something that I wasn't used to. My father liked silence and I was only allowed to talk to him when he allowed me to and even then it was almost always 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir'.

"What's your name, Stiff?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the fact that I wasn't willing to talk to her.

Staring at her for a moment but didn't reply. As far as I was concerned, I left my Abnegation name behind with my father. I never wished to be associated with him again.

"Stiff it is then" The Candor sighed when I didn't answer before turning to Beatrice "and you?"

"Beatrice" she replied.

"Wow, two Stiffs defecting to Dauntless in one year; unheard off" she smiled "why did you move?"

Beatrice shrugged "I didn't belong there."

The two girls chatted for a while but I tuned them out, leaning my head against the cold metal and closing my eyes and keeping them shut until someone announced that people were jumping.

My eyes snapped open and I stood to peer out of the door only to see people jumping from the train and onto the roof of a building. Beatrice looked a little worried but I didn't care; I was terrified of heights but, the way I saw it, I would either jump and succeed, jump and fall to my death or refuse to jump and become factionless and all three options were better than returning to Abnegation. I didn't think about it and I didn't wait for anyone else to jump first, I just took a running leap and let gravity do the rest.

I landed on my knees, ripping my grey Abnegation skirt, and had to roll out of the way before and Erudite boy landed on top of me. "Wow, a Stiff" he stated as he stared at me with humour written all over his face. I had no idea why he found this amusing but I wasn't about to ask. "Showing a little too much skin there, _Stiff_ " he smirked, pointing to my skirt which had torn up the seam and was showing off more thigh than what for appropriate for Abnegation.

Getting to my feet, I just raised my eyebrows at him before ripping my skirt so that I barely covered my buttocks and removing my jacket. I threw both at him and was just about to walk off when I hear a wail. I turn my head, searching for the source of the sound. A Dauntless girl stands at the edge of the roof, staring at the ground below, screaming. Behind her a Dauntless boy holds her at the waist to keep her from falling off.

"Rita," he says. "Rita, calm down. Rita—"

I stand and look over the edge. There is a body on the pavement below us; a girl, her arms and legs bent at awkward angles, her hair spread in a fan around her head. My stomach sinks and I stare at the railroad tracks. Not everyone made it.

Rita sinks to her knees, sobbing. I turn away. The longer I watch her, the more I feel myself shutting down. When living with a man like my father, a person must be able to control their emotions.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouts a man at the other end of the roof. He is older than the others, with deep creases in his dark skin and grey hair at his temples, and he stands on the ledge like it's a sidewalk. Like someone didn't just fall to her death from it. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"You want us to jump off a ledge?" asks an Erudite girl. She is a few inches taller than I am, with mousy brown hair and big lips. Her mouth hangs open.

I don't know why it shocks her.

"Yes," Max says. He looks amused.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" He raises his eyebrows.

The crowd in front of the initiates splits in half, making a wide path for us. I look around. No one looks eager to leap off the building—their eyes are everywhere but on Max. Some of them nurse minor wounds or brush gravel from their clothes. I glance at Peter. He is picking at one of his cuticles. Trying to act casual.

I step forward, moving through the crowd of Dauntless born and transfers, ignoring the fact that I can feel their eyes on the back of my head. Max takes one look at me and raises his eyebrows as he says "isn't your skirt a little short for a Stiff?" But I ignore him as I step up onto the ledge.

Max has now moved off the ledge and is watching me as I turn to face him, waiting. I knew that this was a scare tactic because, as crazy as some of the Dauntless are, they're not likely to kill an entire bunch of initiates before training has even begun; so I ignore the fear that was building up inside of me, hold my arms out, and fall backwards off the ledge.

The air howls in my ears as the ground surges toward me, growing and expanding, or I surge toward the ground, my heart pounding so fast it hurts, every muscle in my body tensing as the falling sensation drags at my stomach. The hole surrounds me and I drop into darkness.

I hit something hard. It gives way beneath me and cradles my body. The impact knocks the wind out of me and I wheeze, struggling to breathe again. My arms and legs sting.

A net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole. I look up at the building and let out a huff of air, glad that my assumptions had been correct.

I have to stand on solid ground again. I see a few hands stretching out to me at the edge of the net, so I grab the first one I can reach and pull myself across. I roll off, and I would have fallen face-first onto a wood floor if he had not caught me.

"He" is the young man attached to the hand I grabbed. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting colour.

His hands grip my arms, but he releases me a moment after I stand upright again. We stand on a platform ten feet above the ground. Around us is an open cavern.

"Can't believe it," a voice says from behind him. It belongs to a dark-haired girl with three silver rings through her right eyebrow. She smirks at me. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," he says. His voice is deep, and it rumbles. "What's your name?" I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. "Think about it," he says, a faint smile curling his lips. "You don't get to pick again."

A new place, a new name. I can be remade here but I didn't know what to choose.

After a moment or two of awkward silence, he frowns as he asks " _can_ you speak?"

I decide to go with it and shake my head. "Hmm" Lauren frowns "now that's an issue."

"Not really" the young man states "we'll just choose one for her." He turns to me "do you mind?" I shake my head and watch him think for a minute before he says "Caspar."

"Caspar?" Snorts Lauren "like Caspar the Ghost?! What the hell?"

"Do you have any better suggestions?" He sighs with raised eyebrows

"Why don't you just call her Ghost; it couldn't be any more offensive, could it?"

They both look to me. I didn't care either way, they could call me Stiff for my entire life for all I cared.

"Make the announcement, Four." She sighed

The boy—Four—looks over his shoulder and shouts, "First jumper—Caspar!"

A crowd materializes from the darkness as my eyes adjust. They cheer and pump their fists, and then another person drops into the net. Beatrice, who was announced as Tris and then, the third jumper materialises, her screams following her down. Christina. Everyone laughs, but they follow their laughter with more cheering.

Four sets his hand on my back and says, "Welcome to Dauntless."

His touch made me jump away from him. On his face was an expression of confusion but he didn't question it. I sighed quietly, damning my father for breaking me. Nobody knows about my aversion to any kind of physical contact but even if they did I could never tell them why.


	2. Chapter 2

When all of the initiates were finally inside the compound, we were lead through some dimly lit corridors before the group halved. The Dauntless born went with Lauren whereas us transfers stayed with Four who was going to give us a tour.

"Why do they think you can't talk?" Tris asked me quietly as we were lead down some more corridors.

"They made an assumption which I didn't correct" I shrugged "please just leave it how it is, Tris; I don't want to be associated with Abnegation anymore."

She stared at me for a moment before nodding. I was glad that she didn't ask me anymore questions, I was too tired to talk.

Four shows us to the pit and then to the chasm before leading us to the dining hall.

We look for empty seats. Tris, Christina and I discover a mostly empty table at the side of the room, and I find myself sitting between Tris and Four. In the centre of the table is a platter of food I don't recognize: circular pieces of meat wedged between round bread slices. I pinch one between my fingers, unsure what to make of it.

Four nudges me with his elbow.

"It's beef," he says. "Put this on it." He passes me a small bowl full of red sauce.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" asks Christina, her eyes wide.

I look to Tris who looked just as confused as I felt. "No," she says. "Is that what it's called?"

"Stiffs eat plain food," Four says, nodding at Christina.

"Why?" she asks.

Tris shrugs. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

Christina smirks. "No wonder you left."

"Yeah," Tris replies, rolling my eyes. "It was just because of the food."

The corner of Four's mouth twitches.

The doors to the cafeteria open, and a hush falls over the room. I look over my shoulder. A young man walks in, and it is quiet enough that I can hear his footsteps. His face is pierced in so many places I lose count, and his hair is long, dark, and greasy. But that isn't what makes him look menacing. It is the coldness of his eyes as they sweep across the room.

"Who's that?" hisses Christina.

"His name is Eric," says Four. "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young."

Four gives her a grave look. "Age doesn't matter here."

I can tell she's about to ask what I want to ask: Then what does matter? But Eric's eyes stop scanning the room, and he starts toward a table. He starts toward our table and drops into the seat next to Four. He offers no greeting, so neither do we.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" he asks, nodding to Tris, Christina and me.

Four says, "This is Caspar, Tris and Christina."

"Ooh, two Stiffs," says Eric, smirking at Tris and I. His smile pulls at the piercings in his lips, making the holes they occupy wider. "We'll see how long you last."

I wanted to hurl as many unpleasant words at him as I could but I didn't want to give the game away just yet. I don't understand why, but I don't want Eric to look at me any longer than he already has. I don't want him to look at me ever again. I returned my focus to my hamburger and ignored the rest of the conversation.

After dinner, Four disappears without a word. Eric leads us down a series of hallways without telling us where we're going. I don't know why a Dauntless leader would be responsible for a group of initiates, but maybe it is just for tonight.

At the end of each hallway is a blue lamp, but between them it's dark, and I have to be careful not to stumble over uneven ground. Christina and Tris walk either side of me in silence. No one told us to be quiet, but none of us speak.

Eric stops in front of a wooden door and folds his arms. We gather around him.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is Eric," he says. "I am one of five leaders of the Dauntless. We take the initiation process very seriously here, so I volunteered to oversee most of your training."

The thought makes me nauseous. The idea that a Dauntless leader will oversee our initiation is bad enough, but the fact that it's Eric makes it seem even worse.

"Some ground rules," he says. "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation."

The phrase "do whatever you like" sticks in my mind. At home, I could never do what I wanted; my father was strict about socialising, I was to do my schoolwork and then go to bed. I didn't really have any friends because, of course, that would be far too self-indulgent.

"You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless," Eric adds. "Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks." He paused for a moment before continuing "in the first stage of initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born initiates separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of initiation, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born initiates. And they are better than you are already. So I expect—"

"Rankings?" asks the mousy-haired Erudite girl to my right. "Why are we ranked?"

Eric smiles, and in the blue light, his smile looks wicked, like it was cut into his face with a knife.

"Your ranking serves two purposes," he says. "The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after initiation. There are only a few desirable positions available. The second purpose," he says, "is that only the top ten initiates are made members."

Pain stabs my stomach. We all stand still as statues. And then Christina says, "What?"

"There are eleven Dauntless-borns, and nine of you," Eric continues. "Four initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test."

That means that even if we make it through each stage of initiation, six initiates will not be members. I see Christina look at me from the corner of my eye, but I can't look back at her. My eyes are fixed on Eric and will not move.

My odds, as the smallest initiate, are not good.

"What do we do if we're cut?" Peter says.

"You leave the Dauntless compound," says Eric indifferently, "and live factionless."

The mousy-haired girl clamps her hand over her mouth and stifles a sob. I remember the factionless man with the grey teeth, snatching the bag of apples from my hands. His dull, staring eyes. But instead of crying, like the Erudite girl, I feel colder. Harder.

I will be a member. I will.

"But that's…not fair!" the broad-shouldered Candor girl, Molly, says. Even though she sounds angry, she looks terrified. "If we had known—"

"Are you saying that if you had known this before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless?" Eric snaps. "Because if that's the case, you should get out now. If you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward."

Eric pushes the door to the dormitory open.

"You chose us," he says. "Now we have to choose you."

I lie in bed and listen to nine people breathing. I was still trying to get used to the fact that my father would _not_ be coming on tonight but, even though I knew that, my body still tensed up and my hands trembled.

It will be all right here. I won't need to look over my shoulder all the time, won't be punished for stupid things…maybe my bruises and bite marks will heal and become nothing so that, for the first time in a long time, my skin will be unblemished.

I will be able to eat what I want. When I want.

My eyes widened at my final realisation and I let a small smile cross my lips as I thought ' _things are going to be better, things are going to change_ ' and, with that as my mantra, I fell asleep and slept soundly for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke before my fellow initiates and left for breakfast without them. I was used to being alone, I was used to solitude so I didn't _think_ to wait.

Visiting the bathroom was my first port of call; I showered and dressed quickly but, just as I was about to leave, I caught sight of myself in a long mirror. I hadn't seen my reflection for a long time but the girl staring back at me didn't look like me even though she moved when I moved and blinked when I blinked.

She could be beautiful but her body was too skinny and her face too sallow and hollow from years of malnourishment. Her ginger hair was long, it skimmed her buttocks, it was the only feature that looked healthy and well cared for.

Her clothes were not something that I was accustomed to. She was wearing a deep red sleeveless top with a black leather jacket thrown over the top along with tightfitting black pants and boots. I looked down at my clothes, which revealed just how skinny I was; I'd been given the smallest available size but they were still too big for me.

I sighed, turning my back on the mirror and leaving the strange girl behind me.

Four was sitting alone at the table we'd sat at yesterday. He raised his eyebrows at me as I joined him and helped myself to a plate of what looked like circular bread. "It's a pancake" he sighed as he took a bit of his own "shove this on it." Like last night, he shoved a dish toward me but this one contained a golden coloured substance rather than the red sauce I'd had. "It's syrup" he stated before rolling his eyes "I forget just how much you Stiffs don't know."

I stared mutely at him for a moment before dribbling some of the sauce onto my pancake and trying it. It was wonderful and I was ravenous. Four watched me eat for longer than I would have liked, making me self-conscious, before he decided to speak.

"Try chewing your food rather than inhaling it." I looked back up at him, blushing a little. I was expecting him to look disgusted but he was smiling a little. "It's good, isn't it?" I nodded but, even though I was still hungry, pushed the plate away from me. A small part of me expected to be punished for eating this much in one sitting; if I'd have been at home, this would have been two weeks-worth of food. "I'm trying to figure you out, Stiff" Four announced slowly "one minute you act Abnegation but then you forget yourself. What did you get on your test? Abnegation?" I nodded again but he looked a little suspicious "well, we'll see." He sighed before getting up "you have an hour and a half before training starts; the shops are open." Then he left.

The shops are open!

I left almost immediately after he did and made my way toward the shop, one of the few I saw yesterday, where I could get my hair done. Being Abnegation, my hair has always been the same. My father would trim it when he could be bothered which, as it turns out, wasn't very often but I figured that, as I was trying to rid myself of Abnegation me, I would get something different.

Forty five minutes later, I left the shop with dyed deep red hair. I'd left it the same length but had it layered so that it framed my face and shaved short on the right side, around my ear.

I had enough time to get multiple piercings in my right ear and some makeup; the girl helped me apply some foundation, black eyeliner and mascara but I'd need someone to teach me how to use it so that I could do it myself…probably Christina.

There was another shop that I really wanted to visit but I knew that I didn't have enough time. The tattoo place. I would definitely be back later; I'm sure that Tris and Christina would want to come here sooner or later.

"WOW!" Christina gawked at me as I caught up with them as they made their way from the food hall toward the training hall. " _Hello_ , Cas!"

I smiled at her, the first genuine smile I'd offered in such a long time.

"We wondered where you were" Tris smiled "you look great!"

"Great?" Christina snorted "Tris, she looks almost unrecognisable! I never knew that a Stiff could look so stunning!"

I smiled again, my silent thanks to her, slightly backhanded, compliment.

Even Four stared at me when I reached the hall; he looked a little shocked at my transformation. I didn't blame him, when I'd looked in the mirror the girl I'd seen earlier had gone and I now felt like me or how I would have felt if I'd had a normal upbringing.

We spent the morning practicing how to use guns. I was a terrible shot, even Tris managed to hit the target before me but, by the end of the first session, my aim had improved to the point where I was almost hitting the centre… _almost_ but not quite.

I learned the names of the other initiates at lunch. There was the three no-one seemed to like; Peter, Molly and Drew. Then there was Edward and Myra who we left alone because they were dating and Tris and I weren't as accustomed to public displays of affection as everyone else. Then there was Will and Al who seemed to be part of our friendship group now.

As usual, I tuned out their conversation and just sat and picked at my cheese sandwich as I stared absently across the hall…until Christina pulled me back to earth. "Cas!" She put her hand on my arm causing me to flinch away from her, like I'd done with Four the night before. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking confused at my reaction.

"Uh, she has an issue with any kind of physical contact" Tris told her.

The fact that Tris had noticed this surprised me but then she'd always been perceptive. "Weird" Christina muttered before shaking her head "I'll never understand you Abnegations."

"It's not an Abnegation thing, it's a Cas thing" Tris corrected her.

"Why?" Chris asked me outright but I shook my head.

"What's the point in asking her a question when you know that she can't answer?" Will asked before turning to me "should get you a paper and pen or something."

Christina huffed, rolling her eyes in agreement.

The second session was focused on learning how to fight. Four stated that we were going to learn some techniques today before putting them into practice tomorrow.

Four names a few different punches, demonstrating each one as he does, first against the air and then against the punching bag.

I catch on as we practice. Like with the gun, I need a few tries to figure out how to hold myself and how to move my body to make it look like his. The kicks are more difficult, though he only teaches us the basics. The punching bag stings my hands and feet, turning my skin red, and barely moves no matter how hard I hit it. All around me is the sound of skin hitting tough fabric.

Four wanders through the crowd of initiates, watching us as we go through the movements again. When he stops in front of me, my insides twist like someone's stirring them with a fork. He stares at me, his eyes following my body from my head to my feet, not lingering anywhere—a practical, scientific gaze.

"You don't have much muscle," he says, "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

Suddenly he presses a hand to my stomach. His fingers are so long that, though the heel of his hand touches one side of my rib cage, his fingertips still touch the other side. My heart pounds so hard my chest hurts, and I stare at him, wide-eyed as panic began to set in.

Nobody ever touched me but my father; he would switch from tender, loving, caresses that were far too inappropriate to be used on his daughter to hard, abusive, punches and slaps. There was never an in-between and now, because of him, I can't handle being touched without completely freaking out.

"Never forget to keep tension here," he says in a quiet voice, completely unaware that my entire body is trembling and that I'm biting my lip so hard, to keep from crying out, that I've made it bleed.

Four lifts his hand and moves on to Tris. I feel the pressure of his palm even after he's gone and it's far too much. I drop to the floor, hugging my knees as I try to regain control of myself.

"Cas!" Four cried out in alarm. "What happened?" I heard him ask.

"She doesn't like physical contact" Christina told him "she can't handle it. She freaks out every time."

Four dismisses the others for dinner, before dropping down beside me. "You're not going to get very far if you can't handle physical contact" he stated to me.

"I can handle the right kind" I whisper, breaking my silence and stunning him.

"You _can_ talk! What's your name?"

"Caspar"

"Your _real_ name."

"My name is Caspar" I tell him, shaking as I sit up "my old name doesn't matter."

He sighed in defeat "what's going on?"

I shook my head "nothing that you would ever understand." I reply before getting to my feet and excusing myself.

Tris and Christina waited for me but neither of them asked about what had just happened. Something that I was sincerely grateful for.

As I'd expected, Christina wanted to get a tattoo so we all headed down to the pit together.

I split from them as I went to browse the different tattoo designs before settling on the dauntless flames which I had them adapt so that I could have them on both arms, curling around, starting at my wrists and finishing at my shoulders.

"Looks good" Tori stated as she removed her surgical gloves. I nodded, in agreement. Tori had been the person in the room with me on test day, overseeing my test. "So why is everyone calling you Caspar?"

"Four gave me a name" I replied "he thought I couldn't talk."

"Why on earth would he think that?" She asked.

"Because he made an assumption and I just went with it. I wanted to leave my Abnegation name behind with my father."

Tori nodded "I understand. Ok, keep it as dry as you can for a couple days and don't pick at the scabs. Come back if it needs touching up."

"Thanks" I smiled before heading out of the booth to re-join my friends.

Al whistled when he saw my tattoo and Christina grabbed my arm to take a closer look. "That's awesome, Stiff" she grinned. "Tris got three flying birds."

I turned to Tris to have a look at her tattoo, it looked really good. Part of me wished that I'd got something like that too but this was enough for the time being.


End file.
